When the Tables Turn
by cyborg4ever
Summary: After Terra the Titans never thought that they'd let another Titan join the team. When Nathalie Scott ran away from her home and settled down in Jump City two years before she dreamed of joining the Teen Titans, but never thought that this would be a reality. However, when Nathalie uses her elemental abilities to defeat the Hive, their lives are changed in a single instant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The time has just turned to noon in Jump City, the little clock on the oven timer changing so that it reads twelve. The bustling city has been the picture of utter calm over the past couple of days and Titans Tower is no exception. Cyborg and Beast Boy are currently plopped down in front of the TV in the common room involved in a heated race. Robin has shut himself up in the gym, using the infrequent spare time to improve his skills; then again, like the Titan leader's skills need any improving! This leaves Raven in her room meditating, not wanting to be distracted by the irritated rants and "Booyahs" coming from the immature pinheads' playing the gamestation. Unfortunately for her, however, another distraction has arisen.

"Oh, please, friend Raven? Would journeying to the mall of shopping not be an enjoyable way to pass the time?"

The young Tamoranean's large green orbs look hopefully at the metal door standing tall in front of her. It takes a very long moment, but the only other female in the tower finally forms a response. Although, her words are the exact opposite of what she had been hoping for.

"No it would not, Starfire. At least not right now, anyway. I have to meditate. Would you be so kind as to leave me in peace?"

Starfire's head droops low at her teammate's harsh monotone.

"Okay. I am sorry to have disturbed you. I shall go now."

With that the purple-clad girl floats back to the common room and seats herself down on the sofa with a sigh. This action does not go unnoticed by Cyborg and the changeling.

"What's wrong Starfire?" asks Beast Boy. "Did Raven turn down your shopping offer again?"

"Yes," she replies sadly. "For the third time this week friend Raven has declined from doing the hanging out with me. I only wish to become good companions. Why does she say no?"

"Don't take it personally, Star," states Cyborg simply. "Raven just isn't into that stuff."

Suddenly, putting their heated racing game on pause, Beast Boy's eyes gain a devious glint. Seeming to understand immediately, Cyborg gains the same demeanor.

"You know what, Star? Why don't you get Robin to go to the mall with you?!" Beast Boy exclaims.

Cyborg chuckles as his green companion continues.

"Ever since those all day back-to-back fights with the Hive last week he's been really stressed out. A facial and a massage might do him some good. He might even go to Hollister with you too."

The gloominess lifts off of the pretty alien's face instantly and is replaced by a sense of eagerness.

"Is this true?" asks Starfire as she rises from the couch in the blink of an eye.

Unable to contain his amusement any longer, Cyborg speaks out. "Absolutely! If you ask he might even go into Claire's with you. Rob don't show it much, but he likes shoppin' more than you think."

Turning all the more enthusiastic, she exclaims, "Oh, this is most joyous! I must go fetch Robin and ask him to accompany me immediately!"

Starfire clamps her hands and jumps up and down cheerfully before flying in the direction of the gym. Only when she is down the hallway and out of hearing distance do the two scheming friends break into fits of laughter.

"D-do you think he'll go for it?" Beast Boy asks between giggles.

"Man, what do you think? Would Rob ever say not to Star with her big pretty eyes?"

The mechanical man does a quick impression of Starfire fluttering her eyelashes, making the both of them laugh harder. Five minutes later, after they've regained control, Beast Boy pops up with another comment.

"Don't you wish you could see Robin's face when Starfire takes him in to get a facial?!"

Cyborg crosses his arms, considering his question with a devilishly amuses look in his single, hazel, eye.

"You know, B, maybe we can."

Confusion overtakes him a moment before understanding does. Once understanding does come, well…

"Ooooh." The green boy says with a wily grin. "I get it! You wanna take a little trip to the mall, don't you, Cy?"

He gives a single nod before running off toward his room. "Let me get my camera before revving up the T-car!"

"Right behind you!"

Before following him entirely, however, the changeling stops by the window to watch the retreating form of his two fellow Titans speeding away on the R-cycle.

Chuckling to himself, he says, "Today is going to be a fun day."

* * *

Nathalie rushes from table to table spreading out more cookies, brownies, and pastries as the afternoon crowd comes pouring into the mall. With this many people it shouldn't be too hard to raise enough money for her youth group to go to Acquire the Fire. Although she herself isn't going off to the two day event in Sacramento, helping her friends and not having to be behind that stuffy jewelry store counter is a joy. Hopefully Nathalie can use her newly acquired Associates Degree in Human Services to get a job at the local orphanage so that she can quit. At those words the young brunette/strawberry blonde smiles to herself. An Associates Degree at only nineteen years old. She certainly has accomplished a lot since leaving her home in Michigan two years before.

Moving to the other side of the large food court, Nathalie sets blueberry pies and red velvet cupcakes down on the table she's running. Her long-time roommate and best friend, Stephanie, stays in her peripheral vision the entire time. Rather than looking at her tall friend with the bobbed blonde hair she focuses herself on putting pies on one side of the table and cupcakes on the other. If she wants to have a chance at selling anything she wants her display to look as good as possible. Of course, despite her perfect concentration, Stephanie manages to distract her anyway. Strangely, Nathalie discovers that she doesn't mind.

"Well, someone certainly seems happy today."

Hesitating in her organization, Nathalie looks up at her with a smile. "Happy? Of course I'm happy! It's Saturday, I'm here with my friends, and I passed all my exams and got my two year degree. Everything is perfect!"

Stephanie smirks teasingly. "Really, Nat? Is that all there is to it or are you still secretly beaming that you got to see the Titans on action on Thursday?"

An unexpected blush creeps across the girl's pale complexion. "Well… I guess that could be part of it…"

Her roommate's smirk broadens in satisfaction. "Ha! I knew it! I knew that your dream never died!"

Right then some of the surrounding people turns to stare at them, seeming slightly annoyed. This causes Nathalie to give her a sharp glare.

"Stephanie, shush up! People will think you're crazy!"

She only laughs. "Shush up? Where are we at, a library? Besides you know I'm right. You still want to get a costume and a name, do something brave and daring, and join the Teen Titans as much as you did on the day you came here!"

The crimson of Nathalie's cheeks only deepens. "Yeah, so?"

"So?! You were standing right on the corner when that bank was robbed. You could've impressed the Titans right then and there! Why didn't you break open a fire hydrant and freeze Jinx to the side of a building? Why didn't you shoot ice daggers at Gizmo? You could've defeated them!"

"What? Are you kidding? I could never take on the Hive!"

Suddenly, Stephanie looks at her as though she'd cursed the name of almighty Aqualad.

"How can you say that? You could take out the Hive with one arm tied behind your back! You've been practicing your skills a lot, Nat, and it's really paying off."

Nathalie's only response is head shaking and chuckling. "Steph, thanks for the encouragement, but it's not needed." After a brief pause the girl says to her over eager friend, "I'm thirsty. I'm leaving to get some water. I'll be right back."

With that Nathalie walks off, leaving Stephanie alone to stare at the now vacant space that had once been occupied. Meanwhile, the young water elemental grins shyly, understanding just how much truth there is to Stephanie's words.

* * *

"Ha! This is great! Robin can never live this one down!"

Cyborg continues flipping through various pictures of Robin as Beast Boy howls with laughter. While Cyborg isn't yet in full blown guffaws, he's close to it. Seeing Robin wear a mud mask, get a pedicure, and look thorough jewelry at Claire's, it takes all of their strength to not roll around on the floor gasping for breath. What they see next, however, nearly breaks them. Their jaws almost hitting the floor, the two jump behind the nearest bench watching in shocked amusement.

"Man, B, do you believe what you're seeing?!" Cyborg says, his guffaws starting to get loose as he snaps five or more new pictures.

"Dude, what is he wearing?! He looks like some wacked out version of Justin Bieber!"

Neither the twiggy green boy nor the mechanical man can take their eyes off of Robin as he walks slightly behind the glowing Tamoranean. Starfire is the picture of happiness, carrying over a dozen bags from various clothing and shoe stores. The entire time she is careful not to ruin her freshly decorated nails or her newly curled ringlets of red hair. Meanwhile, the Teen Titan's highly esteemed leader is the exact image of a miserable, hip hop, pack mule.

Robin, appearing quite uncomfortable, is wearing sagging black jeans with a brightly studded diamond belt. The many multiple passers-by attempt ignoring his Batman boxers, but find it impossible; well, except for the fan girls who make no attempt to avert their gazes at all. Another key piece to Robin's new ensemble would be a very form-fitting sky blue tanktop with about nine gold chains hanging around his neck, coupled by a very classic backwards hat reading "2sexy" across the front of it. It is because of this that the thirty-some bags engulfing Robin's arms don't faze either of them.

"Robin, has this not been a most glorious outing!" They hear Starfire say as she turns to her masked leader.

Even from this distance Beast Boy and Cyborg see Robin wince slightly. "Yeah, Starfire. It's been a blast."

She smiles luminously. "Oh, yes, it has indeed been the blast!"

He lets out a chuckle, sounding slightly forced. "Yeah, this has been fun, but do you think we ought to call it a day? It's getting late."

Starfire lets out an involuntary pout at his words, looking very sweet with her beloved new curls falling in around her face. "Oh, but it is not that late is it? Could we not visit one more store?"

Robin furrows his considerably. "Well…"

Taking this as a yes, Starfire exclaims, "Oh, how wonderful! Thank you, Robin!"

With that, she drags him away toward the unknown. Really, it's a wonder that neither of them dropped any bags. Once they're sure their two teammates are gone, Cyborg and Beast Boy come out from their hiding place.

"This is way too good to be true! When we get back to the tower we've gotta show these to Rae!"

Beast Boy points and index finger at him in agreement. "Dude, I was just thinking that! If nothing else I do can get her to laugh, then these pictures have to at least get her to crack a smile!"

Cyborg is about to say something else, but that is when his stomach lets out a loud growl.

"Man, I'm starving!" he says instead. "You wanna go down to the food court and get something to eat? I heard there's this church having a bake sale. All the pie you can eat!"

Beast Boy smiles and then he shrugs. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I was actually hoping for a few more pictures."

Cy arches his prow in surprise. "More pictures? We have enough shots on this thing to blackmail that spiky-haired little acrobat for life!"

"I know, but taking a few more couldn't hurt. Is it alright if I borrow your camera?"

Reluctantly, he hands it over. "Fine, but if there's a single scratch on it you might accidentally eat scrambled eggs in the place of tofu tomorrow mornin' you hear?"

"Sure, Cy, loud and clear."

The second the camera hits his palm the shrimpy superhero runs off in the direction of the newly adorned hip hop master and his princess, leaving the partial-bodied robot to himself. Alone now, he doesn't waste a single second getting over to the food court. He really is starving!

"Stupid little grass stain stealing my stuff." Cyborg chuckles. "Naw, it should be worth the results."

He walks on with his head in the clouds, unable to stop himself from thinking about what juicy pictures BB will pick up while he's chowing down. Of course, as is commonly known, daydreaming while walking through a crowded mall is never a good idea. This fact is only proven, however, when his metallic body collides into someone with a clanging thud.

"Oompf!" is all Cyborg hears before looking down at his victim. To his surprise the person he's knocked over is a girl with medium length waves of dark blonde/light brown hair, wearing a plain blue sweatshirt. Immediately he notices a dark splotch across her middle and an empty foam cup lying at the girl's side.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, miss! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me."

Slightly disoriented she peers up at him, revealing a dazzling pair of bright blue eyes. Once her gaze is set on him her disorientation clears immediately. After this happens Cyborg internally sighs, for he knows what's coming next: _"OMG! You're Cyborg from Teen Titans!" *squeal, hug, squeal* "I like totally need like your autograph and like a picture! OMG! OMG! I can't believe I ran into a Teen Titan!"_ Thankfully, this doesn't happen at all.

"Oh, it's okay," says the girl with a shy smile. "I wasn't watching either. No hard feelings." That being said she attempts pushing herself up off the ground.

"No, please," Cyborg says hold out a hand. "Allow me."

Her smile turns from shy to genuine. "Oh. Thank you."

For some reason he can't help returning this stranger's grin. "You're welcome. I'm sorry about your sweatshirt by the way."

"Don't worry. It was only water. It'll be dry before you know it."

"Oh, well that's good. At least I didn't do any real damage."

She simply nods before asking, "Hey, aren't you Cyborg from the Teen Titans?"

His grin stays genuine and still doesn't falter. Perhaps it's because nobody has ever asked him this question so calmly before.

"Yeah, I am," he replies without skipping a beat. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." She says, her previous shyness returning. By now Cyborg probably would've left any other fan girl, but he hasn't left this one yet for some unknown reason. Something about her, perhaps her outer calm, has struck his interest."

"Just so you know, I really am sorry about knocking you over. Can I ask for your name."

Cyborg's ears are ready and listening, intrigued by what this girl's name might be. Unfortunately for him, however, he never gets to hear it.

"Cyborg! C'mon, Starfire and Robin are about ready to go to a make-your-own-jewelry store! You can eat later. I am not letting you miss this!"

Before he even knows what's happening, Beast boy has him by the arm and is taking him as far away from the food court as possible. So fast is the speed at which Beast Boy is dragging him that he doesn't even have time to tell him to stop. Admittedly, Cyborg is a little put-out that he never learned the blue-eyed girl's name; how often does a young girl act so normal when meeting a Teen Titan?

Of course, had he seen the strange female conjure the water from her sweatshirt into a perfect liquid org and drop it into a soil-filled vase, he would have been more than simply put-out. It would've been intense curiosity more or less. Then again, it probably would've been so with all of the Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. *sob* :,(

* * *

Chapter Two

Nathalie kept quiet about her encounter with the Teen Titan for the rest of the day. Although her roommate Stephanie could sense the difference in her during the remainder of the fundraiser and on the way home, she forced herself not to say anything. Even if she did say something Nathalie might not have noticed. All of her focus went to smiling and selling, selling, selling. She actually had to go to her youth minister and restock on pies and cupcakes three times. For some reason, and nobody could put their finger on it, she was even more happy and energetic than before.

Of course, Nathalie knew why she was smiling and she also understood why she couldn't stop. For the first time in her life Nathalie _finally_ got to meet a Teen Titan. Not only that, but it was her little brother's favorite Titan from when he was eleven. According to her memory, Jay would always run around in the snow banks in the winter pretending to beat up Mumbo with his arm cannon. Finally getting to see the hero he used to impersonate brings back such happy memories.

This isn't the only reason for the young woman's joy at meeting the robotic man, though. To her surprise, Cyborg is actually very nice and down to earth. In the two minutes she spoke with him it was almost as if she was talking to an average everyday man rather than a superhero. Had his little green friend not pulled him away so quickly they might have had a chance to talk and become better acquainted. The chance of her revealing her talents for water manipulation might have arisen too, and he might have even spoken to the rest of his team about her—

Nathalie stops her thoughts right there. "Come on, Nat, be happy. So what if you never got to showcase your powers? It only means that fate wasn't with you today."

Without another word being spoken the five-foot-six nineteen year old steps out of the shower and into her fuzzy pajama bottoms and black t-shirt. It's surprising how quickly the day has passed. It seemed like only an hour ago she was setting up for the bake sale and now here she is back at her apartment with Stephanie. Combing her damp mid-length hair through one more time, she turns the cool, bronze, knob and paces out of the bathroom. Upon emerging her curious roommate practically pounces with a million questions. Probably questions that have been on her mind all day. Yet again, what else should be expected?

"Nathalie," says Stephanie eagerly, "tell me what happened! Did something happen? I bet it did. Tell me!"

Laughing, she shakes her head at her fervently prying friend. "Really, Steph? What could possibly make you think that something happened?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde continues pushing for information. "Oh come on, Nat! You've been living in my apartment for two years. I know when something's up."

Knowing that she isn't going to win this fight, the blue-eyed Michigander feeds her interest a little bit less than reluctantly.

"Okay fine. You've caught me. When I went away to get my water earlier I… ran into someone."

Stephanie's interest budding all the more, she drags her long time companion down the hall to the living room where they seat themselves on the second-hand couch.

"I knew it! I was right! Who'd you meet? Was it a boy?!"

Despite the fact that her roommate is a year older than her, sometimes she is still able to act just like a hormone-induced teenager.

"Sort of…" Nathalie admits slowly, twirling a still-wet lock of hair around and index finger. "I want to tell you everything so bad, but you'd probably never believe me…!"

At this the other girl giggles openly. "Nat, the first time we met you told me that you hitch-hiked all the way across the country from a hick town in Michigan just so that you'd get a chance to live in Jump City and be a Teen Titan. Then you also added in that you're runaway water elemental who wanted to escape your overprotective family. If I believed all of that while we were still strangers, I think that I can believe anything."

"Believe me?" says Nathalie, "You didn't believe me! You thought that I was drunk or had some kind of mental illness!"

"Yeah, until you got mad and froze me in the mall fountain."

The two young girls break into giggles at the shared memory.

"I didn't have a choice, did I? You threatened to turn me into the Jump City Mental Institution!"

A few more rounds of snickering are released before Stephanie reroutes the conversation.

"Alright, enough stalling. Who'd you run into?"

Nathalie pauses before answering. "Actually, in this case the phrase _run into_ should be taken pretty literally. See, when I ran into… this person, we collided and I kind of fell on my butt."

Stephanie gapes in shocked amusement. "Are you serious?"

Nodding the girl continues. "Yeah. When I fell water got spilled all over the front of me. At first I was embarrassed because I thought I bumped into a pole, but I was way off on that one!"

"A pole? Only you would mistake a human being for a pole!"

Biting down on her lower lip, she mumbles out the rest of the story. "Well, Steph, this wasn't just an ordinary person. I actually collided with… Cyborg from Teen Titans…"

All goes silent before Stephanie bursts into shouts of excitement and disbelief. To be honest, Nathalie actually doesn't hear most of what she says next. That is, until she asks one certain question; the very question she's been dreading.

"No way. This is such a cool and awesome twist of fate for you! Did you get to show him your powers? What did he think?"

Nathalie responds as quickly as she can, hoping that her friend doesn't react too severely. "Actually, Stephanie, I never got to show him my powers."

Then it happens. Just like she expected. "What?! There was a real Teen Titan standing right in front of you! How could you not show the guy your superpowers? For Pete sake, Nat, there was water spilled all over you!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't have any time. Just when we were getting talking his little green pal swept in and stole him."

"Little green pal? You mean Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, him. The shape shifter. Apparently he needed Cyborg for something." Nathalie sighs, but then gives a light-hearted smile. "Oh well. It's no big deal, I guess. At least I got to meet a Teen Titan. If I didn't get to show them my powers it only means that luck wasn't with me today."

"Not today," says the elder girl supportively, "but maybe another time. You never know what lies around the corner."

Hearing the kind assurance, she opens her mouth to counter with something. Before the words come out, however, she clamps her mouth shut. After being near the Titans twice in the past several days and failing to find some way to show them her powers both times this good friend of hers is still kind enough to say that she still might get a chance. Why betray Stephanie's good-heartedness by arguing?

Instead Nathalie teases. "You know, Steph, I hope you believe what you're saying."

"Oh, I do! Besides, you have to join the Titans for me. They have connections to Aqualad."

She simply shakes her head at the woman's obsession, and then retreats to the kitchen for some Doritos.

* * *

After taking exactly ninety-two humiliating pictures of Robin during his afternoon out, Cyborg and Beast Boy rush home in the T-Car in attempt to beat the two there. They need not known that they've been away all day. Waltzing into the common room, Beast Boy and Cyborg are too busy laughing hysterically to notice the confused and slightly annoyed empathy sitting on the couch trying to read.

"D-due, b-best day ever!" stutters Beast Boy nearly keeling over.

"Dang, I'm gonna remember this for a long time!" exclaims Cyborg.

The incident with the girl and the spilled water several hours before is now long forgotten, the situation at hand being far too amusing. Even when the dark, blue-cloaked girl decides to inquire about their strange behavior the humor from the situation never goes away.

Peering over the edge of her book, Raven asks in her usual monotone, "Where have you two bozos been all afternoon?"

"The mall," Beast Boy answers still giggling alongside Cyborg.

Quirking her brow, she stares at them. "Should I understand what it is you two are finding so comical?"

"Rae," says BB, "you have to get a load of Robin. You won't believe what Starfire-"

Before any type of explanation can be given a ding comes from the elevator behind them. Quickly the three of them whip their heads in that direction as the doors slide open. Just as they'd all been hoping for, Robin is the first to emerge with Starfire standing directly next to him. To the luck the stalkers he's still dressed in the full outfit he was wearing at the mall, from the tanktop to the batman boxers. At the sight of the full room, all eyes being on him, Robin's cheeks turn bright crimson.

For the first time that week Raven's lips twitch ever so slightly. "Oh. So _this_ is what's funny. Nice hat, Robin."

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder's face is the exact comparison of a fire truck, the words written across his hat standing out vividly. Feeling satisfied, Raven stands up and walks in the direction of her bedroom. Her twitch forms into a small smirk. Not wanting the fun to be over yet, Beast boy steals Cyborg's camera and runs after the violet-haired beauty.

"Raven, wait, there's more! Cyborg and I have been taking pictures all day! There's ninety-two of them on this thing!"

Those last few sentences are all it takes to snap Robin out of his trance.

"Wait a minute? You guys took ninety-two pictures of me?!" shouts Robin in anger.

Without warning, the camera goes off again. "Ninety-three!" announces Beast Boy proudly.

The masked Titan lets out a low growl before jumping into a sprint. "Beast Boy, get back here!"

Another flash comes from down the hallway. "Ninety-four!"

The entire time this is going on Cyborg stands there breaking out into guffaws while Starfire hovers just in front of the elevator.

"Cyborg, I do not understand. Why were these pictures taken and why is Robin upset?" asks the alien in concern.

"Don't worry about it, Star. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

Four Days Later

Business is slow in the jewelry shop today. Then again, it always is at then o'clock AM during the work week. Right now, however, Nathalie doesn't have to dust off display cases and be bored alone. Stephanie and her co-worker, Mikki, have Wednesdays off and will occasionally stop by to ease the pain of such a boring job. Thank God that this is the last week of her services before she starts at _Every Woman's Place_ and will no longer have to burden others with her lack of enjoyment.

Polishing a case containing an enormous diamond ring, Nathalie chooses to listen in to Stephanie and Mikki's game. She would join in, but it always ends out the same for her every time. Of course, she does always give the same answers and explanations too…

"Okay, Steph, if you could be any type of superhero you want what would you do and what would your name be?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'd want to be Aquagirl!"

Nathalie can't stop the smirk that emerges onto her face. Peeking over at her companions, it is seen that Mikki's amused brown eyes match her own.

"Let me guess," says Mikki. "Aquagirl is the faithful companion to Aqualad, right?"

"Wrong! Instead of a companion I was considering something else entirely. Maybe like his girlfriend or wife."

"Stephanie, you are completely hopeless," says the girl's roommate teasingly; secretly she is only half-teasing…

Unsurprisingly, Stephanie teases back with ease. "Well you're just as hopeless as I am, _White Frost_!"

"Come on, don't put my name down. White Frost is an awesome hero name!"

"Yeah, sure it is."

Rolling her eyes, Nathalie turns to Mikki. "Your turn, Mikki. What about your hero name?"

Mikki opens her mouth to answer as she continues on with her display case polishing. What the young college graduate didn't realize at the time, however, is that she'd never get to hear her explanation. Not on that day at least, because that is when the bell above the entryway rings, revealing three much unexpected customers.

* * *

Jump City's few days of calm ended as quickly as they'd begun, leaving the Teen Titans to do battle once or twice a day like usual. Yesterday alone they had to defeat both Plasmas and Mumbo. How these villains always manage to escape imprisonment never ceases to amaze them. Luckily for this group of superheroes, at least this morning they've been able to eat breakfast in peace. That is until the alarm blares loudly. Robin, who'd finished eating early and was currently in the evidence room, goes from looking at files to sprinting to the common room.

Speaking with a much practiced authority, he says, "We've got trouble. The Hive is striking again!"

* * *

"This is who the owner of this rust-bucket picked for his security? What a clutchhead!"

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth make their way inside the jewelry store side-by-side, eyeing the large, glittering, display case in the center of the floor. Whether one would know it or not, this case is what holds the largest diamond ring in the entire city.

"Wow," says Jinx. "This is what the biggest diamond in town looks like. Do you mind if we take it?"

Using her "cosmic-senses" if you will, Nathalie mentally grips a colossal jug of drinking water off in the far corner. "Actually, yes. I do."

Ignoring her seemingly harmless threat, the trio of villains makes their way toward the glowing gemstone.

"What are you going to do about it little lady?" asks Mammoth mockingly.

Unspeaking, Nathalie works as quickly as she can to take the water and break it into multiple sharp disks. Clearly taking them all by surprise, they simply stare in awe shortly before dodging. Using his mechanical legs Gizmo charges off toward the left while Jinx back flips in the opposite direction, narrowly missing being sliced in half by the lethal shards. Mammoth, on the other hand, doesn't clear Nathalie's path soon enough and crashes clean through the shop's west wall, bringing in rubble and shining rays of light.

Feeling shocked and confused Gizmo blurts out, "What the heck?!"

The water manipulator uses the split second of his puzzlement to re-conjure the ice shards into a stream of water before breaking it apart into several thick-bladed daggers. With a wave of her arms three out of four of Gizmo's robotic legs are turned into metal chunks and hanging wires. The little bald techno-geek doesn't' even have a chance to retaliate due to the long frosty stakes that pin him down at every possible angle, removing escape as an option entirely.

"Hey, no fair!" he shouts. "You aren't supposed to have superpowers!"

Blocking out the child's voice, Nathalie turns toward the gap in the wall to see Jinx's retreating form, the expensive stone in her hand. Mammoth is only a few steps in front of her. Not about to let them get away, she leaps through the gap feeling a bit surprised at herself. Since when does the idea of chasing down villains make her excited rather than slightly afraid? Not taking time to entertain the thought, she quickly pursues them. Seeing as the newly acquired hole in the wall is placed right next to the public pool, achieving her goal shouldn't be as hard as it might be otherwise.

Not speaking still, the elemental conjures as much water as her youthful powers can bear. Aiming her abilities at the pink-haired sorceress, Nathalie moves her arms dramatically. Immediately the fast-paced liquid completely drowns the female in a small tidal wave. Jinx attempts tossing a spell her way only to have the girl miraculously avoid it. Not waiting for her to get back up and take on a fighting stance, the nineteen-year-old causes another large wave and freezes it around the jewel thief. Trapped in a frozen cage against the cement, Jinx shouts something out at Mammoth. Or at least this is what one would assume; she can't actually move her head.

"I told you that we should have attempted a nighttime robbery."

Mammoth doesn't respond to the snide comment pointed his way. Instead he focuses all of his energy on the water elemental.

"So, the little girl thinks that she can stop the Hive? Think again."

Punching the ground with all his strength, he does his best to cause the pavement to come uprooted and roll across the ground like a roller coaster. It's because of this that the girl loses her footing and summersaults backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. Nathalie would love to sit there and rub the bruising area on her backside, but she quickly realizes that she doesn't have the time. The rapidly vibrating ground is a tell-tale sign that Mammoth is stampeding toward her, ready to make his second blow. Hopping to her feet, the super powered girl calls forth a chlorine-scented waterwhip with all intended swiftness.

Not about to give the red-headed giant a chance to knock her over again, she lashes out at his arms. To the villain's astonishment as well as her own she makes contact, managing to leave a long bloodied scrape running the length of his gigantic mass of a left arm. He unleashes a howl of pain. Gazing intently at the screeching man, Nathalie notices something that she hadn't previously; he stands less than three feet away from the pool's edge. At this, she grins to herself.

"You've made a big mistake," the strawberry-blonde whispers.

In a single motion she gathers her waterwhip into a heap the size of a bowling ball, freezes it all the way through, and forces the object toward his stomach. Gaining momentum, the solid sphere crashes into him, causing Mammoth to drop into the pool with a spraying splash. While the majority of the man's body is still underwater Nathalie rushes to the pool's edge and exhales carefully, transforming it into nothing more than a huge ice cube tray hidden beneath the mist.

Mammoth does nothing except stare at her wide-eyed. Out of the corner of her eye, Jinx appears to be doing the exact same thing. Trying to get over her shock, the sorceress speaks.

"Impressive. I didn't know that there were any water elementals in this city. Don't be too impressed with yourself, though. We'll be ready for you next time."

Nathalie smiles as her heart rate finally begins to lower. "Thanks, but there won't be a next time. Once you're in prison I doubt that you'll be let off the hook."

Taking a few steps forward, she squats down to pick up what's known as Jump City's largest diamond.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be putting this back where it belongs."

The cold metal tucked safely away in her palm, Nathalie turns toward the gaping hole in the jewelry store wall that her little battle had created. Once she does, however, she finds her heart rate picking up all over again. Standing there is a group of spectators that she hadn't noticed before. Stephanie and Mikki are among them of course, but they aren't' the once that cause her to lose her breath. There, standing next to her friends, gawking at her in complete awe, are the Teen Titans.

Unbelieving, her gaping blue eyes look them over slowly. On the far left stand the famed green changeling, Beast Boy, his twiggy frame adorned by a black and purple jumpsuit. She notes the single fang that hangs out of his mouth. Hovering next to Beast Boy is the alien girl, Starfire, known just as much for her strange beauty as for the extremeness of her powers; for a while now Starfire has been one of her favorite Titans.

Then, directly in the center stands the masked leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, who happens to be gaping at her just as much as the rest of them. When Nathalie's gaze comes to the cloaked empathy, she finds that she doesn't feel the need to observe her as closely. While she has never disliked Raven she has found that the dark girl's powers just so happen to frighten her in the slightest when she's watched the news reels of her doing battle.

Finally, last but not least, Nathalie finds herself looking at the half-mechanical man known as Cyborg. Out of all the Titans her eyes must rest on him the longest. Most likely this is because of her recent memory of colliding with him at the mall. A small blush graces her cheeks at the thought.

Suddenly a voice crashes through her observations; a voice speaking directly to her.

"Who are you?"

Looking them all over once again, she discovers that the question came from Robin. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, the boy wonder himself, is talking to _her_! Just like at the mall a few days ago she forces the quivering nervousness out of her voice.

"Who am I? You mean my name?"

"Yes," he confirms. "What's your name?"

"Na-"

She doesn't ever get the chance to complete her answer. Stephanie, the woman who can't keep her mouth shut for five minutes, practically rushes to interrupt her.

"White Frost!" exclaims Stephanie. "Her name is White Frost. She's an up-and-coming superhero."


End file.
